The Love of Kingdom Hearts
by The Spastic Wonder
Summary: When Ansem rises and Takes the Kingdom Hearts, their lovers follow in pursuit with Sora. But when Kairi is kidnapped too, pregnant at the least... how will Kingdom Hearts prevail?
1. The Dance

The music played softly in the background. Chelsea and Axel danced the slow dance in perfect symmetry. How did she ever get here? Together, with the one and only man she loved. How could this have happened? She leaned into his broad chest and sighed. This was the happiest day of her life.

---------------------------------------Across The Room-----------------------------------------------

Lauren and Leon moved closer together in the chair. Lauren laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, and new song started playing. Leon Picked her up And spun her around. "How can this be? How much better can this day get?" Lauren thought. Leon smiled the smile that Lauren loved, the one that said she was his one and only. Lauren couldn't help but feel like she was falling in love all over again.

----------------------------------------In a Secluded room--------------------------------------------

God, how did this happen? Yin leaned over Cloud. His ankle had twisted the wrong direction, and Yin wasn't letting him take a single step from the bed. "Really, I'm fine." He would say. He apparently wanted to show Sephiroth that he and Yin were the better couple than he and… what's her name as Cloud called her. Yin sat next to a now sleeping Cloud and stroked his head. She wanted to go and dance, but she knew she needed to stay with the one she loved.

--------------------------------------On the Dance Floor----------------------------------------------

Sephiroth twirled Melody around. As the song ended he pulled her close to him. He hugged her chastly, and they walked off the floor, hand in hand. They sat down on a chair next to Leon and Lauren, while Chelsea and Axel were ignoring everything around them as the made love. Melody stood and pulled Sephiroth up with her. "Wha…" She shoved him up the stairs. He got the picture, picked her up, and flew to their room. She smiled to herself and thought of how much she loved him. This couldn't be any better.

Hiya! I'm Melody, and I've written this story based on Chelsea and I's dreams. I hope you enjoy it!

Melody

Also, read some of Chelsea's stories! Lauren and Yin haven't got an account on here that I know of, but here's Chelsea's (She's a good writer!)

Mikogirl18


	2. Chelsea's Love

"Axel…" Chelsea murmured. She raised her head to meet his lips. "How did we get here? Together so happily?"

Axel shrugged. "How should I know? All I know is that now, we're betrothed. What more do you want as reason? Now, shush and lets get up to the damn bedroom." He said, mocking annoyance.

"Oooh, you cussed. You're so bad. Time for punishment!" And she ran ahead of him. They raced up the stairs and into the bedroom.Andtheycollapsed on the bed, happily kissing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later

Chelsea slipped her dress back on. Axel wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. He kissed the nape of her neck. "You have no idea how much I love you." He said, tying her hair up into a long blonde ponytail with the red ribbon he carried. They walked down the stair case to the ballroom again. Leon and Lauren were dancing around in the dance Axel had only seen Leon do with Renoa, his last girlfriend. After she had died, he went into a depression until Lauren had come. Chelsea pulled Axel by the arm onto the dance floor, and started dancing. As soon as the song ended, though, Yin and Melody dragged Lauren and Chelsea off the floor and whisked them to a bedroom.

"Don't say anything," Yin said, "But we found this room, and all this."  
She opened a bureau, and Melody opened a closet.

"Dresses sure to drive any boy crazy over us!" Melody said, grinning.

Chelsea pulled out a dress with a slit up to her hip. It was low enough on the top to show off some cleavage, and Axel would go nuts.

"Done!" Chelsea said. "I claim the bathroom first!" And with that, she ran in. Slipping the dress on, she called Lauren, "Lauren, help me out with this!"

As Lauren tied the back of her dress, Chelsea pondered what Axel would do. Would he drag her to the bedroom for some more fun? Rip the dress to make it sexier than it was? Or would he just stare?

"Leon asked me to marry him." Lauren announced. "He slipped the ring on my finger while we were dancing." She lifted her hand to show Chelsea the beautiful engagement ring. Her mouth fell open.

'Axel gave me the same one!' she thought, lifting her hand to Lauren's. Lauren looked, and her eyes widened.

"And…done!" she said. The dress was now seductive! Chelsea turned in the mirror, looking at what Axel's desires would be driven by.

She grinned. This could be fun!


	3. Leon's Proposal

Lauren and Leon danced quickly, stepping to the side, the side, center, twirl…

Lauren had never had this much fun in her life. She and Leon were dancing as quickly as they could. After the song had ended, they ran up the steps, but Lauren tripped over her dress, and back down she went. Leon spun around as quickly to catch her. "Oh SHIT!" Leon thought. "LAUREN!"

He slipped.

----------------------------------At the bottom of the stairs-----------------------------------------Lauren groaned. A soft thingy was under and above her head, and then she realized…

Leon was between her legs.

"EEEK!EEEK!EEK!" She cried. She noticed that his head was up her small dress.

"Camera. NOW!" she heard Chelsea cry. Melody and Yin came in with a video camera and a digital. CLICK! Lauren heard the camera click. "Tape's on!" Melody said. "Another picture, Chelsea?" Yin questioned.

"Have a party, Yin." Chelsea said. "By the way Lauren, don't freak out. He's not the only one between someone's legs. Yin?"

Yin walked over and showed Lauren the picture. She showed Leon as well.

"You like me that much, do you?" Leon said.

"You're the one with your head up my dress!" She said, blushing

"Yea, nice view, too!"

"LEON!"

----------------------------------Afterwards------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren now danced a slow dance with Leon, a slow and soft melody, which described their feelings for each other. She felt Leon slip something onto her finger. "Marry me." Leon whispered into her ear. "I love you more than you know."

"Leon, I…" Her heart beat 1000 miles a minute. He fell to his knee on the dance floor. "Lauren Clevenger, marry me. I love you."

Everyone on the dance floor clapped and cheered. They hooted and howled 'Go Leon!' 'Say Yes!'

Lauren fell to her knees and hugged Leon. "I will."

Sephiroth and Cloud glared at each other. They were the only two left who had to propose.


	4. Happiest Day of Her Life

Yin and Cloud placed their clothes back on. "I feel better now," he said, "Now that I've taken your picture.

"YOU WHAT?" Yin cried.

He nonchalantly held up a camera. "Like I said. I took a picture."

Yin dived for the camera. "You took my camera!" She cried. "Give it back!"  
"you'll have to work for it" He said, happily.

"Work?" Yin said, stopping and collapsing on the bed.

Cloud jumped by her and pulled her on top of him. He gave her a soft kiss. "Kiss me. I kiss you, and I lead, so why not you?" Cloud kissed her more French-like. "Come on."

"Like THAT?" Yin's eyes grew wide.  
He smiled. "Tongue and all!"

Sigh "Alright"

Back on the dance floor, yin and Cloud danced. They twirled to the song "Simple and Clean, and ended with a bang. Cloud nuzzled her neck, and kissed her, right in the middle of the excitement 'Heh. Let's see you beat that!' Cloud thought to Sephiroth through a cursed mind link. But, he got one thought back. "You're still virgins! 3" Sephiroth replied, as he and Melody walked out of a room. Melody and Chelsea chatted about the most perverted outfits for Axel and Sephiroth. "Well?" Sephiroth inquired. "You are. Go have some fun upstairs."

Cloud's face grew red. "I'm not a virgin!" he and Yin had just… you know…lost it.

'Do YOU have pictures of _her_ like… that?' he said in the mind, so Yin wouldn't hear.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do." He smirked. "You can't out do me, child. I'd give up now, if I were you."

"Yin, I love you." Cloud stammered on the balcony of their room. He looked down at his shoes embarrassed. Having to practice on the mirror? He heard Sephiroth tease. Poor idiot. I've got mine all planned out.

SHUT UP! Cloud screamed at him. Sephiroth backed off.

Cloud ran down the stairs and stuffed the diamond ring in his pocket.

Tonight, the race began.

"Yin," Cloud began, "If you could excuse us." He said to Melody.

"No, let her stay. What is it?" Yin said.

"Yin, I…um…" he hesitated. What if she said no? NO. he thought. I can't let Sephitothe win. "Yin, you know how much I love you… you are the moon in the sky to me."  
"Cloud…"

"Yin, I love you." Cloud stammered on the balcony of their room. He looked down at his shoes embarrassed. Having to practice on the mirror? He heard Sephiroth tease. Poor idiot. I've got mine all planned out.

SHUT UP! Cloud screamed at him. Sephiroth backed off.

Cloud ran down the stairs and stuffed the diamond ring in his pocket.

Tonight, the race began.

"Yin," Cloud began, "If you could excuse us." He said to Melody.

"No, let her stay. What is it?" Yin said.

"Yin, I…um…" he hesitated. What if she said no? NO. he thought. I can't let Sephiroth win. "Yin, you know how much I love you… you are the moon in the sky to me."  
"Cloud…"

"And I've decided…I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yin, I love you. Will you marry me?" he dropped to his knees and opened the box with the ring in it.

"Cloud…"  
"I know, we have no house. I can get a job, and I can get us money. There don't have to be children if you don't want, just give me the word…"  
"CLOUD!" Yin yelled.

"…yes?" He replied. Oh shit, she's crying he thought.

"I said _yes_!" she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cloud smiled, and handed Melody the ring box. He embraced Yin happily.

Hmph, beat THAT, Sephiroth.


	5. Sephiroth's Outdoing

Sephiroth stood on the top step of the stairs watching as Melody cried tears of happiness for Yin and Cloud. "You dolt." Sephiroth told Cloud. "You made my girlfriend cry."

But Cloud didn't care. He was too happy. Sephiroth spread his wing and flew down to them. He sat next to Melody and wrapped his arm around her. "Congratulations." He told Cloud. "I can't believe you got up the guts to ask her. Good for you."

"But watch and learn how win a girls heart." He thought.

He picked Melody up and flew to the stage. "I'm borrowing this." He said, pointing to the microphone. The dj nodded.

"You wouldn't," Cloud thought.

"As you all know," he stated, "dances are a time for love. Three couples in here have already been engaged.

"I realize I have a girl here with me that's wondering what's taking ME so long to get the picture. And I did a long time ago.

"Melody, when I met you, it was a summer night. You were wearing a bow in your hair. That ribbon got bloodstained because you had the kindness in your heart to use it on my wound. And now, I'd like to return that ribbon to you."

Sephiroth pulled out a red ribbon. The ribbon was laced through a diamond ring.

"Melody," He said. "The moon in the sky is in your eyes. It shines through them and gains from them its beauty. Melody, I want my life to revolve around your own. I want our hearts to be connected like the moon through your blue eyes. Melody, I want to spend my life by your side, and in your heart. And so I ask you one simple question.

"Melody, will you marry me?"  
The whole room set into applause "SAY YES! SAY YES!" Came the cheers. "Goo Sephy!"

"Sephiroth… I believed in you the first time I met you. I knew you and I were brought together by destiny. Just as all the others were. She kissed him. "But not as we were. I will. I will."  
Sephiroth smiled. He wasn't ashamed to let a tear roll down his face. He smiled happily and flew into the air, Melody in his arms. Cloud, despite hating Sephiroth, couldn't help but applaud.

"How could this get any better?" Melody whispered. "How?" She kissed him slowly.

"I don't know if there is a way. It's perfect right now." And he returned the kiss.


	6. Just a little info for you

Just Character Descriptions -  
The other three people besides me in this story, Yin, Lauren, and Chelsea, they are real people. I thought I would give you all an idea as to our looks in the story, so you're not guessing around. So you know, they all have classes of power and all wield a keyblade with their other weapons. I'm making up some keyblades, all of them except for "Oathkeeper".

- - - - - Chelsea - - - - -

Chelsea is a blonde, has brown (If that's wrong, screw Dante and be happy, Chelsea. I sorry rolls eyes) eyes.(Yes, Chelsea, I'm putting in your natural color of hair. O M F G!) She's the punk-girl of the bunch. She wears dresses that seduce her "master" and she likes to make men squirm, thus how she gets her way. She's a black mage/ swordmaster. She wields the "Sunlit Bomb" Keyblade.

- - - - - Lauren - - - - -

Lauren has straight (not really) black hair, has brown eyes, and is about 5'0". Lauren is the stubborn girl, and likes to kick-ass when she's bored.She likes to just let the man decide when to do what. She takes relationships and friendships seriously, and isn't one to let someone die. She's a white mage/ gunner and carries the keyblade "Oathkeeper" that was given to her by Leon as a birthday gift.

- - - - - Yin - - - - -

Yin is a shorty, about 4' 8". She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. She tends to go off into her own little world at times, but she loves water and sapphires. She is like Lauren and takes things seriously. But, her relationship with Cloud is a little more playful than Lauren's. She likes to do very awkward things, and always brighten situations the best that she can. She likes to cut things… I have no idea why. But from now on in the story, I'm going to call her by her real name, Kristyn. She is a twin-blade master who likes to use mind tricks. Could she be the reason as to Cloud and Sephy's mind link? The world may never know, MUHAHA! She wields the "Water's Mercy" Keyblade.

- - - - - MEEE! - - - - -

I am about 5'3", same as Chelsea. I have very long blonde hair, and blue/grey eyes.I have a pretty serious relationship with Sephy, not a lot of play, but we like it that way. My past relationships have been… snicker been… snicker Aaah, screw it, I AIN'T HAD ANY! Hehe… so… sniff yea… Anyways…

I'm kinda a downer, but I'm hyper around my friends so as not to make everyone worry. (like they would…) and the only thing I open up to and talk to is nothing. I can't. So I guess I'm the goth of the bunch grin. In MY free time, I like to play video games and to read. (In the story, and real life as well!)I'm an alchemist/ heavy-blade master. I wield the "Moonlit Murder" keyblade.

Now that you've met us, let the story continue!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Intermission! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. The Abduction

As Axel and Chelsea slept that night, Lauren, Kristyn, and Melody dragged her out of the room and tossed her back in the one with the dresses. "Wha…"

"SHH!" Lauren quieted her. "We found these in the drawers, but earlier they were empty." She held out four little chains. "Lets all take one, and then we have a charm so that we can remember this night. Cheers to us!" She picked up a glass of wine, as did Kristyn and Melody. (Yea, Hi, it's me. Remember, I switched Yin to her real name, Kristyn. Just a reminder for the overlookers out there.) Chelsea picked up hers and it clinked next to her friends.

A crash was heard, and she blacked out.

All four men ran to the site of the crash. "What happened?" Leon asked. "Where are the girls?"

"We don't know!" Sephiroth replied, hastily trying to unlock the door. "DAMMIT! Cloud, tell your girlfriend to quit locking doors!" He sliced it in half with his blade.

"I will if I ever SEE her again!" Cloud said, hitting him upside the head.

"Hey! There are four more important things in jeopardy besides you two! And I think we want them more!" Axel said, hitting both upside the head and burning down the door with fire.

"Chelsea, Lauren, Kristyn, Melody, are you all in here?" Leon asked softly.

"Yes, they are here. But they can't talk right now." A deep voice boomed through the room. A light came on in the darkness, and they saw all four girls, bound and gagged. Chelsea was completely knocked out, and Lauren was out of it. Kristyn and Melody were looking at them frantically, as if telling them to leave, that it wasn't safe here.

They finally broke their gags.

"Run! You'll get killed! Run! Please, he'll kill you! He'll kill you! Run as fast as you can and find him!" Kristyn cried.

"Please! Go now! We'll be okay. We'll be fine, just keep yourselves safe! Please! All of you mean the world to us!" Melody cried to them. Tears were rolling down their cheeks.

A man with shining white hair and tan skin walked out of a shadow. "Yes, listen to your kingdom hearts. Listen to them and go. Or else…" many small black creatures with knifes popped out of the ground and held them at the girls throats.

Hi, it's me. I just wanted to let you all know, this isn't meant to be a cliffie. It was the entire chapter, but it was apparently "Too big" so I sliced it in half. I'm posting the other half soon!

w/ love, muhahahaaa! FIRE!

Melody


	8. Abduction: 2nd half

Part 2 of "The Abduction"

(Sorry for the slice!)

"Kingdom Hearts? What in the name of Hell are kingdom hearts?" Sephiroth asked him. "And who the hell are you?"

"I am Ansem." At that name Axel fliched. "Ah, yes Axel, you would know. You left me to die. You betrayed the Organization. So be afraid." Leon and Cloud looked at Axel, obviously confused, but they turned back to the girls when they heard a scream. "LEON!"

"Lauren? Lauren! We aren't going to let you be hurt. It—"  
"LEON! HELP ME! HE—" She was knocked out by Ansem. "Shut up, you stupid woman."

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Axel yelled, and all four men attacked. Chelsea began to wake up. "A-axel… help me…I…" She fainted again.

"The Kingdom Hearts will not be returned to you. These women are the four most important objects in the universe. They—"

"DON'T call my girl an OBJECT." Sephiroth growled. "Or ANY of them. You aren't even worthy to call them by their names. The Kingdom Hearts are not for you to have."

"Sephiroth?" Leon inquired. "How—" He was silenced by an attacking black beast.

"You cannot have them! As I once heard from the last savior of the universe and Kingdom Hearts, 'The Kingdom Hearts are not Darkness, but I know now, that Kingdom Hearts are the LIGHT!' and that is the truth! These for girls will not give their divinity and their power over to you, even if they haven't discovered it yet."

"He's right. These girls are too powerful for you to handle." Axel sat on top of a pile of dead heartless. "They are out of your reach. See how their power is growing even now? That is the power of the Kingdom Hearts. And soon, you won't be able to contain it."

"Axel?" Cloud looked at Axel inquisitively.

"AXEL! CLOUD! RUN! TAKE THESE!" Kristyn tossed them some chains. "They were with ours earlier. Ask the keyblade wielder about them! Tell him that the Kingdom Hearts gave them to you! We never knew about this, but maybe So—" Ansem knocked her out.

"LEON, SEPHIROTH! HEAD'S UP!" Melody cried. She tossed them two more chains. "Listen, we will see you again. We know it! We just know! Please, we love you all too much! Find Sora, Riku and Kairi! GO!" Ansem gagged her again, and knocked her unconscious.

"Stupid woman! I should have taken you earlier! Heed my word, try to get these women, and you will NOT see them again. They will be killed." He cut each of them a little bit just to make his point.

"And don't talk to Sora. He isn't even of this WORLD. You'll never find him."

"Who says they won't?" A voice came from the doorway.

. hi! It's me! I just wanted to make this point… ummm… I need a couple more ideas for people to join all the guys, about 3 girls and 2 guys. So if some of you could review and tell me if ya wanna be in it, then just tell me what you want to look like, and if you want to make a character for me to use, then tell me. But.. heh… I'm kinda runnin low on ideas. ,O hehe… So help me out, pleeease?


	9. Got It Memorized?

"DAMN!" Sephiroth pounded the wall with his fist, leaving many dents.

"Sephiroth, try not to deface the castle." Leon said, lifting his head from his hands. "Once we get them back…" his voice drifted off. "IF we get them back…"

"Don't think like that." Sora said, poking his head into the closets. "Hey, did the girls always have these clothes?"

"Yes." The guys said in unison.

…_**Flashback…**_

Axel listened through the wall as Chelsea talked about her dress that she would wear to dance in that night. The dress drove him off of the edge, and it was beautiful. She looked like an angel in it. He had hoped the dresses they had all gotten and put in that room would make the girls happy and make the looks they got from all the people in the stores worth it.

"Axel? How do I look?" Chelsea asked, turning around for him to see her dress. The other three stood behind her and were doing thumbs up signs frantically. But he didn't need to be told what to say.

…**_end 1st flashback…start 2nd…_**

"Sora, so glad you could make it." Ansem smirked. He pulled out a keyblade, but his body suddenly transformed into a boy with short silver hair. "SORA!"

"Riku?" Sora rubbed his eyes. "Riku! Riku, stay here! Fight Ansem, strangle him inside your own terrain!" But the last words he heard were "Keep Kairi safe." Before Ansem regained control.

"He won't be doing that again. I was off guard." Ansem regained his regal posture. "I'm not here to fight you just yet, Sora. Only to get the Kingdom Hearts. Maybe then, I will fight you, once their power has been merged into mine."

"The true power of the Kingdom Hearts only comes when they're willing." Sora said suspiciously, his look inquiring.

"As I intend." And before any questions could be answered, they all vanished, the girls eyes obviously saying that they would never willingly give it to him, whatever this power was.

…_**end flashback…**_

"Axel?" Sora had followed him into the hall. "I thought that you kinda dissipated… you know… died in the portal to the World the Never Was. What happened to bring you back?"

Axel sighed. "I found the love of my life." A tear dripped down his cheek. "She saved me from complete salvation by taking away my virginity." He laughed quietly. "You know," he started. "I think Kairi's all that kept you from dying. So when you gonna mark your territory?" Sora blushed.

"Errr…. Two days ago?" Sora blushed a deeper red. Axel slapped him on the back.

"Way 'ta go Sora! Well? Well? How was it? Huh?" He pressed Sora for details, a trait he'd gained from Chelsea. "Well, lemme give you a hint on how to keep her. All you have to do, is love her. Give her a little romance when she wants it, but basically, just love her. It keeps her as happy as she could be." He smiled a rare smile. "Got it memorized?"

Hey, its me! I just wanna say one thing…

MORE REVIEWS!

I know not many people read this story, but still…

I'd at least like a few.


	10. Maybe It Was Destiny

"Got it memorized?" The words echoed through Sora's mind. Yes, he had it memorized, but not what Axel had said. He had memorized the feel of Kairi in his arms, the heat of her breath on his neck, the feel of her hair thru his fingers, the beautiful green (Its wrong, I just know the color is wrong, but oh well. I love Kairi, but now her eyes are green.) eyes, looking up into his blue ones. (That's wrong too, but screw that!)

He had everything about Kairi memorized. And that's exactly what he told Axel.

He would be back at Destiny Islands, Kairi waiting on the shore with her bearing his child. She would wave, standing next to Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, for his safe return. But for now, he had more important things to do. Things that were urged by destiny.

Melody (Yay me! rock is thrown at head Okay, I'm shutting up!) stared up at the night sky, the same one that she and Sephiroth had met under so long ago. His arm had been so hurt and cut up…

…_**flashback…**_

(Talking in first person now… yea…so…k. I Melody, incase you couldn't figure it out. Another rock is thrown at head)

_I stared into the slowly flowing river, the river that had claimed the lives of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru _(Okay, they're not from this game, but WHO CARES? I'm bored!) _in the Feudal Times of Twighlight town so long ago. A monument stood next to the river, water flowing out of the Youkai's swords. I smiled at the thought of Kagome and Rin, who had such strong men, demons at the least to protect them, and silently, I wished that mine would come… and I daresay that he hit me smack in the face, too!_

_A man slowly walked towards the bridge, limping, mostly. He held his arm, his jacket was ripped, revealing many cuts and a lot of blood. He fell over on the bridge and moaned. My red ribbon flew out of my hair, and almost magically over his direction. He painfully reached up and grabbed it, then pushing himself up on his elbow, turned to me._

'_This yours?' He asked, pushing himself up to lean on the side of the bridge. He held the ribbon out to me, and we locked eyes. His eyes were a shimmering amber _(wrong too, so sue me! MY husband, SephirothYes, I'm married to him, wanna see the license? has amber eyes, and that's how it is!) _and his hair was down to his knees. It was tied back neatly into a ponytail with a black ribbon, though the rest of him did not look so prim…_

'_Miss?' he said, breaking me out of my staring. I blushed and nodded, taking the ribbon from him. 'Sephiroth. That is my name. Might I ask yours?' This man was not much older than me, and I was 18._

'_Melody.' I stated. 'I am Melody.'_

_His eyes widened. 'Melody… the alchemist? The world famous one?' I nodded, and to prove my heritage, I morphed a little dirt into some bandages. 'Now sit up. You need to have those wounds covered.' I pulled off the tatters that used to be a jacket, and began to wrap the bandages around his broad chest. As I did this, I accidentally lost my balance and slipped._

_His eyes widened as my lips met his. But neither of us pulled away. After what seemed like years, many wonderful, beautiful years, I lifted myself off of him. I turned away._

'_I…I'm sorry about that. I—' I didn't get a chance to finish because he had pulled me in for another kiss. I knew at that point that I had found him. The man I was meant for. An Inuyasha to my Kagome. I had him._

'_Please.' I said, staring into his beautiful eyes, that had a slight sorrow in them since I had pulled away. 'Let me wrap your wounds first.' I wrapped the last of the wounds that were on his body, and I stood. 'There. That should do it… oh!' I cried out, seeing the wound on his thigh. 'Er… let me tie that for you...' I pulled out the ribbon in my hair and dipped it in the water. As I wrapped his thigh, a blush came to my face as I noticed his hand on my shoulder. 'Is…is it possible for you to make me a splint?' He pointed at his broken arm. 'Rather, a sling?'_

'_Of course.' I gave him his sling, and we sat together on the bridge. He kissed me once more and asked, 'Will I ever see you again?'_

_I smiled and nodded. 'I will always be there for you, love. But as for this?' I kissed him again. 'This love? Maybe it was destiny.'_

…_**end flashback…**_

Lauren slid down the wall of their prison, moaning. Though the room was well accommodated, with comfortable beds, a kitchen, a balcony… it still didn't feel right. She thought back to Leon, comforting, loving Leon.

…_**flashback again (Boy am I havin fun!)**_

_I looked around the plaza, thinking of all that that bastard of a cheating husband had done to me. Tossing the bloodstained knife into the river, I watched as a young woman wrapped a man's wounds. Sighing, I walked away. If only I could be like that in just one relationship…_

_I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I fell right into the Youkai fountain. A helping hand plunged thru the water and pulled me out. 'Thank you…' I said, looking up. And when I did, my eyes locked with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. 'ohmigod!' I said, and I turned away. He tilted his head like a cute little puppy dog and sat next to me. He lifted my head and stared into my eyes. 'Trouble with a man?' He said, causing me to fall back into the fountain. 'ho…how did you figure that out?' I nearly yelled. He just chuckled._

'_It's in your eyes. They're very beautiful, you know.' I turned away and blushed. _

'_He cheated on me. He shared his bed with one of my closest friends. C—um… I forgot her name.' I lied. I knew the name well. He laughed again._

'_I don't blame you. If my girl had been in bed with another man, I'd have forgotten her name too. But that wasn't the case.' His jubilant eyes suddenly went downcast. 'She died a little while ago. About 2 hours, actually. She died while giving childbirth, as did my boy.' I watched the tear roll down his cheek. I tried to fight the urge to wipe it away, to make such a forward move, knowing what it would lead to, but she couldn't help it. As she wiped away the tear, she leaned over and kissed him._

'_I think… do you believe in destiny?' I asked. He just nodded, and smiled. 'I do. Why?'_

'_Maybe it was destiny that Rinoa died.' He jumped as she mentioned her name. 'I knew her from childhood. Anyway, maybe it was meant to be. She's in heaven now, or maybe in a new body, but she's looking at the same sky as us from some point of view.' I leaned my head on his shoulder. 'And in some way, she'll push you together with another girl.'_

'_Maybe,' he said lifting my head again, 'That girl she's pushing me towards is you.'_

_He leaned in and kissed me once more. 'Maybe.' I whispered. _

_As he stood, saying he had to handle the funerals, he tripped and cut his shoulder on the sharp tip of a youkai sword._

'_Stop! Let me fix it up, before you go.' I placed my hands over the wound, and in a couple seconds, his wound was gone. I fixed his jacket and helped him up._

'_A white mage?' his eyes were questioning. 'Your name, what is it?'_

_I smiled, 'Yep, I'm the last white mage in the world. My name is Lauren. Goodbye, Leon. Till destiny brings us together again.' I walked away from him, and past the young man, and the woman who had healed his wounds, who were laying together on the bridge, staring at the moon. 'Till destiny.' I heard Leon say. 'Till then, Lauren.'_


End file.
